Anything But Ordinary
by MarissaReneeThatsMe
Summary: Seth and Leah grew up thinking that they were the only children of Sue and Harry Clearwater but in fact they actually have a little sister who their parents had to give up when she was born because of financial issues. Full summary inside! PaulxOC


**Full Summary: ****Seth and Leah grew up thinking that they were the only children of Sue and Harry Clearwater but in fact they actually have a little sister who their parents had to give up when she was born because of financial issues. Now their seventeen year old little sister, Tehya Clearwater, has to live with them because the Volturi killed her vampire adoptive parents.**

READ: I re-uploaded this chapter. I fixed a few things—okay I fixed a lot of things! I'm sorry the punctuation, spelling and grammar is so bad. I'm getting better at it though. Slowly but surely :)

* * *

**Seths Point of View**

"Seth Christopher Clearwater—get your butt down here this instant or I'll let Leah rampage your room for those dirty magazines I know you have stashed in that dump filed you call a room!" My eyes flew open at my mothers threat. I got out of bed and threw my sweat pants on. I was out of my room and down the stars in less than a minute.

"Well that's certainly is one way to get him down here. Threaten to take away his porno magazines. You are such a little _perv_," Leah sneered at me as I walked over to the table where the whole family was sitting. I grabbed a sit next to mom and glared at her.

"Your still on your period, huh? Wow its been what—almost five years now?" I asked her feigning worry. She flipped me off and kicked my leg under the table. I kicked her back and before you knew it it was world war two all over again. And it was happening right underneath our old broken down kitchen table.

"Kids enough! I called you down here to tell you something immensely important," Mom said in her knock-it-the-hell-off-or-I'm-kicking-you-out voice. I just turned nineteen and Leah is twenty one and were both still living with our mother. I don't mind it, I love my mom and want to spend as much time as I can with her. And its not like Leah has anywhere better to go.

I'm pretty sure Mom would never kick us out—well maybe Leah, but just in case I brought my leg back over to my side of the table and straighted up in my chair.

"Bitch," I mubbled so only us werewolf could hear.

"Dumbass," She mubbled back.

"Sue, honey would you like me to explain it to them?" Charlie asked from his spot next to my mom. Charlie and mom got married two years ago and he has lived with us ever since. Charlie is a pretty cool guy but no one can replace my dad and I know he knows that.

"No its alright. They deserve to hear it from me," she said not looking either me or Leah in the eyes. We glanced at each other. Leah and I don't agree on much but the one thing that we do agree on is our mothers happiness and well-being. Leah may be a bitch but she loves our mom.

"What the hell is going on here?" Leah asked in a angry tone. So blunt and forward as always. I rolled my eyes at her eternally.

"Seth, Leah...how would you feel about having a little sister?" Her voice was hesitant and unsure. My breathe stopped and my mouth opened wide in surprise.

"Your pregnant?!" Leah and I screamed at the same time. We both shot up out of our chairs and slammed our fists down on the table at exactly the same time. I would think it was comical if the situation was any other than this.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his chair and moms hand flew up to her heart as if she had to hold it in order for it not to fall out. "Oh heavens no!" She exclaimed. I took a breath of relief when I heard those three words. I sat down again but Leah stayed up and folded her arms and looked at her with a perplexed expression.

After a few minutes of silence mom spoke up. "Your father and I...we had another child together. Her name is Tehya. Shes seventeen years old and lives in a town somewhere in Alaska." She started crying as she said the last part and Charlie rubbed her back soothingly.

"I don't understand," I whispered to no one in particular. I am so confused. Is this some type of practical joke? I swear if Jacob is behind this I will kick his hairy wolf ass!

"A month after Tehya was born your father lost his job. We were having severe financial problems; we lost the car the house—everything. We couldn't afford another child. So...we gave her up for adoption," She said and looked angry with herself. She clenched her fist and let another round of sobs out.

_Wow_ was the only thing I could think of.I can't believe I actually have another sister. I felt a pang of hurt that mom was lying to me about something so crucial my whole life but I was excited to know more about this mystery sister of mine.

"And why do we need to know this?" Leah asked sounding extremely peeved. I looked up and glared at her. What is her problem? She can't seriously be mad at Mom for this!

"Her adoptive parents—David and Maria Henderson, were in a horrible plane accident a few weeks ago. They were both killed instantly. Both of them have no living family members so Tehya has had to deal with everything by herself," Mom said as a few silent tears escaped her eyes.

Poor girl. She had to deal with losing both her parents all by her self. I had Leah and mom with me and it was near impossible to manage when dad died. It must be horrible to have no one to talk to or cry with.

"Where will she be living?" I asked subconsciously. I was still thinking how terrible it must of been to cope with both my mom and dad dying—even if they weren't my real parents. I wonder if she knew that they weren't her actual parents. What if she figured out that they weren't until after they were dead? I think that would be worse than everything put together. Finding out that your parents are dead and then finding out that they aren't actually your parents and your real ones might still be alive somewhere.

"Here. She has no where else to go," Mom said looking hopefully at both of us. Like she has to ask perimmion from us! This is her house and that's her child and _our_ sister, why would we care?

"No way. She can't live here," Leah said coldly. And of curse Bitch All Mighty has to go and say something like that.

"Leah..." Mom said and looked at Leah with a troubled expression.

"I don't want a complete and utter stranger living in my house!" Leah fumed and stomped her foot dramatically.

"Its not just your house," I seethed and jumped up out of my chair.

She turned her glare on me and narrowed her eyes. "Shut it pip squeak! This has nothing to do with you!" Like hell it doesn't! Shes talkin about my—our little sister! This has everything to do with me.

I jogged over to her, grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her out of the kitchen door to the backyard. I forced her to sit down and squatted in front of her; my hands on her shoulders. "Don't you see how badly Mom wants to see her child?!" I yelled at her.

She looked out into the forest and didn't answer me. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "How would you feel if the person you gave life to, you never got to met? You don't know how they act, look like or how they talk. How would you feel, Leah?" I asked. She stared into my eyes for a minute then look down.

"I'd feel ashamed," she whispered.

I realised my grip on her chin and stood up in front of her. "And how would you feel if you got a chance to meet this person?"

"Ecstatic," she whispered still looking at the ground.

"Exactly. So get your ass in that house and tell Mom that you would be happy to have our little _sister_ live with us," I demanded and she looked up with a displeased expression. She thought about it for a second before she got up and walked towards the door. She stopped when she got to the welcome home mat in front of the door and looked back at me.

"But what if this Tehya girl is annoying as hell?" She grumbled and put her hand on her hip.

"You mean annoying as hell like you? I think we could all deal," I smirked at her and her face went emotionless. She muttered something unintelligible__before she went inside. No doubt cursing me to hell in some sort of language. She slammed the door and I heard her walking to find our mom. I stripped out of my clothes, phased, and ran to find Jacob to tell him the good news.

**Two days later at the Air Port**

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Jacob asked from his seat next to me. He held up a box of jelly filled donuts in front of me and I shook my head no. Jacob, Embry, Quil and a couple of the newer werewolves insisted that they come with me and Leah to pick up Tehya.

I was nervous as all hell and I haven't eaten a thing today. I know there really isn't anything to be nervous about but still here I am bouncing my legs up and down like a maniac—a nervous habit of mine.

As much as I love Leah—though I'd never admit it to her, I'm hoping Tehya is the complete opposite. Having two Leahs would age me greatly and then finding a girlfriend would be near impossible.

"Do you think that's her?" Embry said and pointed to a skinny girl with her back facing us. She looked like she was searching for something. She found what she was looking for—the luggage claim and walked over to it. I got a good look at her face and it made my heart skip a couple beats.

"Dude, she looks like a mini Leah! That has to be her," Quil pointed out. He's right, it has to be Tehya. Its amazing how much she looks like Leah when she was younger. I looked over at Leah and I could see a hint of a smile on her face.

"Shes so tiny! Is that healthy?" Tyler, one of the newer werewolves asked. I took a closer look at her and notice she is wearing shorts even though it is flippin freezing outside. Her legs were so skinny, it looks like she hasn't been feed in ages.

She tried to grab a suitcase off of the conveyor belt but it was to heavy for her. I was about to get up and help her but a guy in his twenties picked it up for her. She smiled and said a quiet thank you.

"You from around here?" he asked. I saw him check out her butt and I got up and walked briskly over to them. All the guys, plus Leah followed behind me.

"No I'm from Alaska," She said quietly. She looked away from him and stared out the window. She obviously didn't want to talk to this man but he just did not get the effing hint!

"Sweet! Did you own a penguin?" He asked enthusiastically. She stared down at the ground and sighed, clearly annoyed. I wonder how many people have asked her that? I guess I can cross that off the list of questions to ask her. I'm glad this idiot asked her first.

She forced a soft giggle and said, "Um no. Penguins are in _Antarctica_, I'm from in Alaska." The guy blushed slightly at his stupidity and switched from one foot to the other.

"Oh yeah right, silly me. So you need a ride?" He asked and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. Her back was facing us again so I couldn't see her expression but she took a step backwards and ran into me. She looked up at me frightened and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry she already has one," I sneered at him. He took one look at me and scurried away like a little girl. I heard Jacob and Quil laughing at him saying something about 'penguin loving freak'. The girl looked behind me at them but hastily looked away.

"Your Tehya, right?" I asked. She looked up at me but the instant our eyes met she looked back down at the ground.

"Mhmm," she mumbled quietly. If I didn't have werewolf hearing I wouldn't of been able to hear her at all. I picked her up into a hug and she squeaked softly. I laughed and sat her down. She didn't look frightened anymore, just extremely uncomfortable.

"You gunna introduce us or what?" Embry said as he stepped beside me and smiled widely at Tehya who returned it with a hesitant small half smile.

"This is Jacob, Embry, Quil, Tyler, Alex, Leah and my name is Seth," I said and pointed to each person as I said their names.

"Hi," she said avoiding eye contact with any of us and fidgeting with her bracelet. I heard Embry whisper to Alex how adorable her shyness is so I look over at them and glared. Embry noticed and stopped but Alex continued to stare at Tehya and smile.

"Your way to pretty to be related to Leah," Alex said with chuckle. Tehya looked at Leah and blushed. Leah punched him before I could and he rubbed his arm.

"Back off Alex," I warned and punched his other arm defending both Tehya and Leah. Tehya laughed and the sound was oddly cute. Not in the way Alex and Embry said her shyness was, it was cute in a little sister way. I think I'm gunna like this big bother thing, the thought brought a smile to my face.

The chorus from Wishing Well by The Airborne Toxic Eventstarted to play and Tehya grabbed her cell phone from out of her pocket. She checked the caller ID and looked up at me apologetic. "I'm sorry but I need to take this call." She walked to where she thought we couldn't hear what she was saying and answerd her phone.

"Evelyn, have you and Adrien found Dante yet?" Her voice sounded anxious and uneasy. She wasn't far enough for us not to hear what she was saying, but she was far enough for us not to hear what the person on the other end was.

"Why does he have to be so damn stupid," she muttered angrily. It was weird hearing such a little girl cuss. Actually it was quite amusing and I would of laughed if she didn't look so upset.

"No I'll be fine. They all seem really nice. _Tall_ but nice," she said with a small giggle. What she said made all the guys and surprisingly Leah laugh as well. She looked back at us nervously and spun back around when she saw us looking at her.

She nodded her head a few times before saying, "Just find him fast and come and get me. I don't know how much longer I can be away from _him,_ you and Adrien too. I love you too, bye."

"Ooh," Quil murmured awkwardly.

Leah and I exchanged a hurt glance before she muttered, "Great she's already got a escape plan! I _knew_ this was bad idea."

"Don't worry, shes not going anywhere as long as I have anything to do with it," I declared and looked over at Tehya. The guys nodded their heads in agreement and Leah sighed. Tehya jogged back over to us and I picked her up into a hug like nothing happened.

* * *

**A/N:** **So, what do you guys think? Should I continue writing? Well, I thought this was pretty good, but it doesn't really matter what I think. It matters what you think! :) Please forgive me for incorrect punctuation/spelling. I have a beat for my other story, _I Wanna Be Like Other Girls _and she is amazing but I don't want to overwhelm her with this story as well. So if any betas like this story and want to beta it, let me know! It would be greatly ****appreciated **:) Oh and this is how you pronounce her name, _TAY-yah._ **Just in case someone didn't know.**


End file.
